L'amour envahit son cœur
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Kili est en prison avec les siens, mais ne pense qu'à elle. La femme elfique qui vit dans cet endroit. Submerger par ses sentiments, le jeune nain ne s'amuse plus même l'humour de son frère, Fili ne l'amuse plus du tout. Son cœur saigne déjà...( Complet )


**Titre :** L'amour envahit son cœur

**Le ships **: Kili / Tauriel

**Auteur** : oOoPlumeStilinskioOo

**Texte :** Complet

**Rating **: K+

* * *

**Résumé :** Kili est en prison avec les siens, mais ne pense qu'à elle. La femme elfique qui vit dans cet endroit. Submerger par ses sentiments, le jeune nain ne s'amuse plus même l'humour de son frère, Fili ne l'amuse plus du tout. Son cœur saigne déjà...( Complet )

**Note **: Bonjour, me voici de retour sur un nouveau fandom que j'adore. Le hobbit ! Je me suis amusée à écrit cet os. Sur le couple : Kili / Tauriel. Même si, la femme elfe m'avait surprise au départ. Les spammeurs ne sont pas accepter sur ce profil. Sinon, je vous souhaite une belle lecture. Écrire me donne un peu d'espoir, car on vit dans un monde de brute et cruel ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le royaume de Legolas, les nains sont en prison pour leurs méfaits depuis quelques nuits. Cependant, Kili ne pense qu'à cette femme elfe qui lui a mis la pointe de son épée jusqu'à son menton, il y a quelques jours. Le brun a l'esprit envahi par des nouveaux sentiments qui lui sont étranges.

Fili est anxieux et triste à propos de son jeune frère qui devient presque pâle devant lui. Dans les cellules, les températures sont froides et les nains sont toujours agités malgré les visites du jeune prince, Legolas. L'elfe rousse tourne autour de Kili dès la première rencontre dans les bois Sylvestres et son cœur ne bat que pour lui. Un elfe avec un nain, c'est de mauvais augure pour son peuple qui déteste les Lilliputiens...

Comment lutter contre ses sentiments qui deviennent de plus en fort ? La jeune femme elfe ne peut lutter éternellement contre ses émotions, car elle trouve Kili, mystérieux et gentil, à la fois. Il est si différent des siens, qu'il rend jaloux le jeune prince Sylvestre. Legolas. De retour dans les cachots, le blond discute avec le roi des nains, mais ce dernier ne veut rien entendre .

Thorin a déjà fait son opinion sur sa communauté et Legolas lui tourne le dos, l'air furibond. De son côté, Tauriel fait les cent pas devant les gardes de sa tribu, mais une fois que Legolas quitte les lieux, la rouquine s'oriente vers le jeune nain. Il se trouve dans les premiers et il n'est pas avec son frère qui lui manque beaucoup. Il déprime, il n'a plus le cœur à rire sans lui.

Tauriel se met devant lui, impassible lorsque Kili se redresse pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui sourit légèrement au coin de ses lèvres, mais elle laisse une distance entre eux. Thorin entend vaguement leurs conversations, car il se trouve à l'autre bout de la pièce sombre et froide. Fili se trouve au-dessus de son frère, mais il sait parfaitement que son cœur est déjà amoureux de cette femme Sylvestre. Le blond reconnaît un regard amoureux malgré les apparences de son frangin. Kili prend activement la parole, mais la rousse fait le premier pas :

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Nain ? » Lui, demande-t-elle, dans un souffle.

« Parce que vous êtes belle, dame elfe. Puis-je savoir votre nom avant de mourir ? »

« Je m'appelle Tauriel et vous ? » Fit-elle, en s'approchant de lui, timidement.

« Je m'appelle Kili, on a rien fait de mal..Pourquoi on est en prison ? »

« Vous avez accidentellement traversé nos terres. » Conclut-elle, sur le vif. « Pourquoi ? »

« On fait une quête pour reprendre notre royaume qui nous manque à tous... »

Kili fait une pause dans sa phrase et il reprend la conversation avec un large sourire devant elle :

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que ce n'est pas une raison pour nous mettre en cellule. »

« Je le sais bien, Kili. Mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois obéir à mon roi qui déteste le vôtre. »

« Mon oncle a un fichu caractère, dame Tauriel. Moi, j'ai toujours aimé les elfes, ce peuple... »

« Vraiment ? Votre oncle râle toujours même après la visite de mon prince, Legolas. »

« Vous le fuyez n'est-ce pas ? » Devine, le nain en mettant ses doigts sur la grille. « Tauriel ? »

« Mon roi croit que je l'aime, mais cela est faux. M'enfin, pourquoi je vous raconte ma vie ? »

Kili rit légèrement devant la rousse qui rougit subitement en face de lui :

« Parce que vous me faites un peu confiance, Tauriel. Avez-vous le monde ? »

« Pas encore, mais je compte partir d'ici, pour faire mon propre voyage... » Déclare-t-elle.

« Tauriel, je...Je ne pense sans cesse à vous depuis notre rencontre qui a mal tourné... »

« C'est impossible, Kili. Vous ne pouvez pas pensé à moi... » dit-elle, en baissant ses yeux.

Le jeune nain soupir et hausse les épaules jusqu'à ce Legolas interpelle la femme elfe qui détourne instantanément son regard vers le blond qui se trouve en haut des escaliers

« Tauriel, mon père veut te voir immédiatement sur son trône ! » Ordonne, froidement Legolas.

« J'arrive, Legolas.. » Dit-elle, l'air blasée devant le nain qui lui touche légèrement la main.

« Ne partez pas...Tauriel. » Dit-il, en suppliant, devant les barreaux de sa cellule, l'air triste.

« Je dois y aller, Kili. Je suis désolée... » S'excuse-t-elle, en lui souriant une dernière fois.

« Promettez-moi de venir me voir avant que je ne meurs pas ? » Fit-il, en lui souriant tristement.

Tauriel lui sourit une dernière fois et elle tourne son visage d'ange vers le sien :

« Je vais essayer de vous voir dans la soirée...Si, le roi me l'autorise... »

« Merci, pour cette courte conversation, Tauriel. » Lance, le jeune nain, l'air jovial.

La jeune femme elfe ne lui répondit pas, mais elle lui donne un sourire charnel en guise de réponse. Elle s'en va comme la brise du vent et Tauriel rejoint Legolas en haut des escaliers, l'air impassible. Ce dernier lui dit, d'une voix froide :

« Tu ne peux pas aimer ce genre d'espèce...Tauriel. » Dit, le blond d'une voix glaciale.

« Tu te trompes, Legolas. Il est différent, ce nain. Je l'apprécie... »

Le ton de la rouquine surprend le jeune prince Sylvestre qui reste muet comme une tombe devant elle. Elle l'a mouchée devant les nains qui font toujours du vacarme auprès des gardes Sylvestres. Tauriel donne un léger coup de coude à Legolas puis part rejoindre le roi, en haut du trône. Legolas tourne sa tête dans tous les sens et la rejoint, l'air flegmatique.

De son côté, Kili a le cœur qui bat à la chamade depuis sa conversation avec elle. Il entend déjà sa douce voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il frémit. Le jeune nain entend la réflexion de son frère qui se trouve au-dessus de lui et Fili lui dit :

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Tu es un idiot ! ».

« Elle est si belle, si rousse...Que mon cœur saigne déjà d'amour... »

« Tu es un idiot, Kili. Une elfe avec quelqu'un comme nous, tu es cinglé !»

« Si, l'amour rend idiot, alors je le suis... » Répondit, son jeune frère...

Kili mouche encore une fois son frère qui est jaloux de lui depuis tout petit. Le blond sait parfaitement que son frangin tombe amoureux facilement dès qu'il voit une belle femme « humaine, semi-humaine, ou encore des femmes elfes ». Décidément, Kili ne changera jamais.

* * *

**Une review ? :) **

**Merci, d'avoir lu ! Je suis une adepte de ce couple-là aussi qui a eu une fin tragique selon moi..**

**Bon mercredi, à tous !**


End file.
